Battle Pack 3: Monster League
, , , , , , , , , , , |premiery=EU: 31.07.2014 USA: 1.08.2014 |pref=BP03 |tcg=237 |pop=War of the Giants Reinforcements (USA: Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2) }} Battle Pack 3: Monster League to specjalny booster TCG przystosowany do gry w trybach Booster Draft i Sealed Play. Jest pierwszym zestawem Battle Pack wprowadzającym ekskluzywne karty i specjalną zasadę turniejową. Informacje *zawiera 10 nowych kart (2 potwory, 2 zaklęcia i 6 pułapek) *korzysta ze specjalnej zasady turniejowej: każdy potwór jest traktowany jako należący do każdego typu *wprowadza nową rzadkość, Shatterfoil *zawiera 237 kart - 55 kart Rare, 165 kart Common, 17 kart występujących jedynie jako Shatterfoil **pozostałe 220 kart również posiada wariant Shatterfoil Lista kart |- |BP03-EN001 |Jerry Beans Man |Normal Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN002 |Bazoo the Soul-Eater |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN003 |Frontier Wiseman |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN004 |Arsenal Bug |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN005 |Breaker the Magical Warrior |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN006 |Mudora |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN007 |Gale Lizard |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN008 |Berserk Gorilla |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN009 |Lord Poison |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN010 |Sacred Crane |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN011 |Enraged Battle Ox |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN012 |Hyper Hammerhead |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN013 |Slate Warrior |Flip Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN014 |Toon Gemini Elf |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN015 |Chiron the Mage |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN016 |Gyroid |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN017 |Goblin Elite Attack Force |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN018 |Mythical Beast Cerberus |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN019 |Machine King Prototype |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN020 |Cyber Phoenix |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN021 |Victory Viper XX03 |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN022 |Herald of Green Light |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN023 |Herald of Purple Light |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN024 |Submarineroid |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN025 |Black Stego |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN026 |Card Trooper |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN027 |Freya, Spirit of Victory |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN028 |Exploder Dragon |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN029 |Dweller in the Depths |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN030 |Winged Rhynos |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN031 |Blizzard Dragon |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN032 |Evil HERO Infernal Gainer |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN033 |Ancient Gear Knight |Gemini Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN034 |Royal Firestorm Guards |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN035 |Dark Crusader |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN036 |The Immortal Bushi |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN037 |Black Veloci |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN038 |Sea Koala |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN039 |Blue Thunder T-45 |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN040 |Golden Flying Fish |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN041 |Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN042 |Jain, Lightsworn Paladin |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN043 |Diskblade Rider |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN044 |Magical Exemplar |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN045 |Rigorous Reaver |Flip Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN046 |Mezuki |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN047 |Gonogo |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN048 |Telekinetic Shocker |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN049 |Destructotron |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN050 |Herald of Orange Light |Tuner Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN051 |Psychic Jumper |Tuner Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN052 |Seed of Flame |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN053 |Cross-Sword Beetle |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN054 |Defender, the Magical Knight |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN055 |Battlestorm |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN056 |Koa'ki Meiru Guardian |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN057 |Koa'ki Meiru Drago |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN058 |Koa'ki Meiru Doom |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN059 |Spined Gillman |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN060 |Vanguard of the Dragon |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN061 |Koa'ki Meiru War Arms |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN062 |Tree Otter |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN063 |X-Saber Airbellum |Tuner Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN064 |Sunlight Unicorn |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN065 |Card Guard |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN066 |Koa'ki Meiru Beetle |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN067 |Reptilianne Gorgon |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN068 |Metabo-Shark |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN069 |Shutendoji |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN070 |Gauntlet Warrior |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN071 |Shreddder |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN072 |Koa'ki Meiru Sandman |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN073 |Jurrac Protops |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN074 |Mist Valley Falcon |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN075 |Trident Warrior |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN076 |Rhinotaurus |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN077 |Hypnocorn |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN078 |Stygian Street Patrol |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN079 |Fabled Ashenveil |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN080 |Chain Dog |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN081 |Koa'ki Meiru Wall |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN082 |Genex Ally Bellflame |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN083 |Meklord Army of Granel |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN084 |Silent Psychic Wizard |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN085 |Dodger Dragon |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN086 |Wind-Up Juggler |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN087 |Airorca |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN088 |Time Escaper |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN089 |Lion Alligator |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN090 |Friller Rabca |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN091 |Vylon Ohm |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN092 |Shocktopus |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN093 |Chow Len the Prophet |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN094 |Vampire Koala |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN095 |Flame Tiger |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN096 |Tardy Orc |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN097 |Madolche Baaple |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN098 |Evilswarm Ketos |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN099 |Evilswarm O'lantern |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN100 |Electromagnetic Bagworm |Flip Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN101 |Uminotaurus |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN102 |Leotaur |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN103 |Aye-Iron |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN104 |Evilswarm Thunderbird |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN105 |Magical Undertaker |Flip Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN106 |Gentlemander |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN107 |Fencing Fire Ferret |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN108 |Skelesaurus |Gemini Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN109 |Knight Day Grepher |Gemini Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN110 |Gorgonic Golem |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN111 |Ghostrick Jackfrost |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN112 |Black Brachios |Effect Monster |Rare Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN113 |Tackle Crusader |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN114 |Stegocyber |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN115 |Master Craftsman Gamil‎‎ |Effect Monster |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN116 |Grenosaurus |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN117 |Leviair the Sea Dragon |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN118 |Number 10: Illumiknight |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN119 |Number 20: Giga-Brilliant |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN120 |Lavalval Ignis |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN121 |Evigishki Merrowgeist |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN122 |Daigusto Emeral |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN123 |Gagaga Cowboy |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN124 |Heroic Champion - Gandiva |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN125 |Heroic Champion - Kusanagi |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN126 |Giant Soldier of Steel |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN127 |Diamond Dire Wolf |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN128 |Tin Archduke |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN129 |Fairy Cheer Girl |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN130 |Number 44: Sky Pegasus |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN131 |Ghostrick Alucard |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN132 |Tri-Edge Levia |Xyz Monster |Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN133 |Swords of Revealing Light |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN134 |Rush Recklessly |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN135 |7 Completed |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN136 |Premature Burial |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN137 |Mask of Brutality |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN138 |Offerings to the Doomed |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN139 |Scapegoat |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN140 |The Warrior Returning Alive |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN141 |Dragon's Gunfire |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN142 |Stamping Destruction |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN143 |Fusion Sword Murasame Blade |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN144 |Creature Swap |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN145 |Book of Life |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN146 |Call of the Mummy |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN147 |Banner of Courage |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN148 |Cestus of Dagla |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN149 |Enemy Controller |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN150 |Earthquake |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN151 |Swords of Concealing Light |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN152 |Magicians Unite |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN153 |Ribbon of Rebirth |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN154 |Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN155 |Fighting Spirit |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN156 |Psi-Station |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN157 |Unstable Evolution |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN158 |Recycling Batteries |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN159 |Book of Eclipse |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN160 |Mark of the Rose |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN161 |Psychokinesis |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN162 |Miracle Fertilizer |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN163 |Psychic Sword |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN164 |Forbidden Chalice |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN165 |Raging Mad Plants |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN166 |Reptilianne Rage |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN167 |Machine Assembly Line |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN168 |Pyramid of Wonders |Continuous Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN169 |Cursed Armaments |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN170 |Wattjustment |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN171 |Closed Forest |Field Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN172 |Forbidden Lance |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN173 |Wonder Wand |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN174 |Murmur of the Forest |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN175 |Bound Wand |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN176 |Night Beam |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN177 |Spellbook of Wisdom |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN178 |Call of the Atlanteans |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN179 |One-Shot Wand |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN180 |Forbidden Dress |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN181 |Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN182 |Noble Arms - Caliburn |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN183 |Ayers Rock Sunrise |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN184 |Forbidden Scripture |Quick-Play Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN185 |Card Advance |Normal Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN186 |Bashing Shield |Equip Spell |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN187 |Call of the Haunted |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN188 |Mirror Wall |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN189 |Metalmorph |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN190 |Mask of Weakness |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN191 |Bark of Dark Ruler |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN192 |Ready for Intercepting |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN193 |Burst Breath |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN194 |Blast with Chain |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN195 |Tutan Mask |Counter Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN196 |Windstorm of Etaqua |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN197 |Zero Gravity |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN198 |Shadow Spell |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN199 |Curse of Anubis |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN200 |Rare Metalmorph |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN201 |Magical Arm Shield |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN202 |Dark Bribe |Counter Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN203 |Chaos Burst |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN204 |No Entry!! |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN205 |Hate Buster |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN206 |Miniaturize |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN207 |Psychic Overload |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN208 |Telepathic Power |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN209 |Mind Over Matter |Counter Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN210 |Kunai with Chain |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN211 |Pollinosis |Counter Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN212 |Plant Food Chain |Counter Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN213 |Miracle Locus |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN214 |Skill Successor |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN215 |Alien Brain |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN216 |Forgotten Temple of the Deep |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN217 |Psi-Curse |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN218 |Damage Gate |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN219 |Super Rush Recklessly |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN220 |Miracle's Wake |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN221 |Nordic Relic Laevateinn |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN222 |Psychic Reactor |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN223 |Poseidon Wave |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN224 |Raigeki Bottle |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN225 |Butterflyoke |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN226 |Dimension Gate |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN227 |Breakthrough Skill |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN228 |Pinpoint Guard |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN229 |Memory Loss |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN230 |Butterspy Protection |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN231 |Intrigue Shield |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN232 |Inspiration |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN233 |Ghosts From the Past |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN234 |Unbreakable Spirit |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN235 |Typhoon |Normal Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN236 |Swamp Mirrorer |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |- |BP03-EN237 |Quantum Cat |Continuous Trap |Common Shatterfoil |} Kategoria:Boostery TCG Kategoria:Battle Packs